srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Fencer
"There was a time in which I could believe in humanity and be their guardian and shield. A time in which I could believe innocently in the future. ... that time has now long since passed us." The Night Fencer is a sleek black mecha whose metallic surface seems to reflect the infinite glory of the cosmos, evidenced by the appearance of the starry sky upon it. It sports a thin, aerodynamic visage that is reminiscent of high-mobility mobile suits and a spiky appearance, with a pair of elegant metal wings unfurling from its back. It is studded with large, blood-red gems encrusted upon its joints and chest, and has a pair of rather eerie-looking eyes mounted on its shoulders. It is often seen with its primary weapon, a thin rapier-esque sword of blood red color. The Night Fencer is Lilith's personal unit... or, more accurately, is Lilith herself, as the person known as Lilith Argenti is more accurately a physical embodiment that has possessed a human to manifest herself into our world. It is an ancient super robot that has protected the world in times beyond history, but has since faded into obscurity. Now, it is back, and it desires vengeance upon humanity, deeming all of them undeserving of the Earth they have now inherited... History The myth of the Night Fencer goes as follows: An unknown number of years ago, amongst the many ancient super robots that have since become part of eternal legend and myth, their deeds forevermore retold... or forevermore forgotten, was a guardian of the night. With a sleek, graceful body that reflected the starry night sky, the Night Fencer roamed both the atmospheric skies of Earth, and the vast emptiness of space to help protect the planet that it loved so much from disaster and invasion. Unfortunately, it had a bad run in with the proto-humans of its time. Vain and proud did the men and women of its time grow, and one day, believing itself to be safe in the great halls of one such kingdom, the Night Fencer docked for the night. When it awoke, it found itself sabotaged; a great big hole had been dug out where once its core stood, as the men and women of the kingdom strove to build a cockpit so that they may possess and control the Night Fencer's awe-inspiring powers. This missing core was, as poetry puts it, its heart and love for humanity. On a seven day and seven night rampage the Night Fencer went, slaughtering man and animal where it saw fit. Though it had razed this nameless, now forgotten kingdom down to the ground, the damage had been done. The trust had been broken. Its worldview had been shattered. Greatly upset, the Night Fencer was told to have ascended in a column of light up to the heavens above to bury itself amongst the infinite ocean of stars above our Earth. It has not been heard of ever since. ... but that's just a children's fairy tale, right? Technology The Night Fencer runs on raw magic. It is a suit without scientific logic -- the very joints that fasten and connect it are conjured through arcane means and circumvent the limits of human technology. Weapons Systems The Night Fencer has no 'weapons systems', as it were -- everything about it runs on its magic, and it requires a pilot with a powerful mind and one capable of casting spells. The only basic weapon that can be conveniently used is its Blood Sword, a thin rapier of sanguine color, perfectly balanced for both melee combat and spellcasting. Significant Errata Probably is/was friends with other appropriately ancient super robots. Category:Mech Category:Original Characters